Things That Make Your Heart Melt
by sealsfightingoveragrape
Summary: Things change but they remain the same. Set after Iron Man 2. Beware! SPOILERS!
1. The Morning After

Title: Things That Make Your Heart Melt (1/?)

Author: sealsfightingoveragrape

Fandom: Iron Man (movieverse)

Rating: PG-13 (may change later)

Pairings: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. If they were I would make a movie with just the two of them involving lots and lots of kisses and, well, other things...

Summary: Things change but they remain the same.

Warnings: Spoilers for Iron Man 2.

Pepper woke with a distinct smell of her former boss' bedsheets filling her nose. She blinked awake when she realized that it wasn't a meaningless dream. It was real. Everything was real, including the kiss they shared the night before. She smiled at the thought and resumed on watching the man beside her sleep.

He was laying on his side, facing her, his arm wrapped around his middle as if he was hugging himself. His tasty lips were pursed a little and he looked just like a baby. Funny that she just then realized how abnormally cute he was when he was asleep.

Pepper insisted over his lips and face just because ever since they kissed she couldn't take her mind off how his lips tasted and how soft they really were. The night before, after they kissed and were interrupted by Rhodey, Tony asked her how she was going to resign if he didn't accept. Well, truth was that she really didn't want to leave him because she loved him too much in order to leave everything they shared throughout the years behind.

And here she thought he would let her go without a fight... But clearly, she had been wrong about that.

She laughed a little at her thoughts and pushed them away as soon as she got back to the memory of Tony's mouth firmly pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and marveled at the recent memory, the touch of his soft, soft lips; the way he pressed them to hers; the gentle warmth and humidity which engrossed her and made her react, kiss him back and caress his slightly damp hair at the base of his neck, then his ear, his damp cheek and lower, his neck and then settled her hand onto the hard ridges of his metal suit. He was like a strong drug: his presence undeniable everywhere. Despite what she said, he still was the center of her universe. She would not deny that again.

Returning back to reality, she brought her gaze back to his sleeping face, though she had to admit that the kiss was still replaying in her mind over and over again. She wanted to move closer to him, even though she could still smell his scent.

Suddenly his leg shifted against hers and his arm that was wrapped around his waist was now searching for her waist. Pepper smiled a little when he found her waist and pulled her closer with a contented sigh. His arm was warm around her, but she was a little bit cold. Deciding to cover them up, she grabbed the duvet with one hand and pulled it over their bodies. Tony mumbled something and his head fell down from his other arm which was curled behind his head. His head fell on her pillow, causing Pepper to move her head back a little, in hope that their heads would not collide.

Fortunately they didn't collide and Tony was still asleep.

She rested her weight on her elbow and pushed her free hand through his thick, tousled hair. He'd taken a shower the night before before snuggling in bed with her and he didn't dry his hair. Now it looked sexier that its ever been before. He mumbled something again when Pepper smoothed down one of his sideburns.

"Mmm... that felt good. Do it again." He said without opening his eyes.

His voice sounded extremely hoarse and she expected it since it was so early in the morning. Without a seconds hesitation she smoothed down his sideburn again, and he moaned. Pepper stopped once he leaned into her touch and opened his dark brown eyes to look at her.

"Hey..." Tony exhaled happily and smiled at her, content that she was still in bed with him.

"Good morning to you too." Pepper said and looked for a fraction of a second at his lips.

"What time is it, Jarvis?" Tony asked his ever-knowing AI, but he kept his eyes on Pepper's.

"It is 11:32 am. Would you like the weather conditions as well?" Jarvis asked.

"No, thank you kindly." Tony said and gently pushed a strand of Pepper's hair out of her face. She leaned back into his touch and closed her eyes.

Her breath hitched up in her throat when she realized that he was moving to kiss her. She kept her eyes closed when she felt his lips cover hers for the third time in less than 24 hours. She let herself enjoy it and be immersed in his feel and taste. She brought her hand into the dark curls at the back of his neck and scratched him lightly, causing him to groan gently into her mouth. She could feel him bring his hand into her hair and pull her even closer. Taking his lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it made him go tense, and Pepper noticed that. She backed away and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Tony, I..." She managed, but he silenced her with a small peck.

"It's not you, Pepper." He admitted with a chuckle. "It's me, though it's cheesy to say."

She arched an eyebrow at that.

"Tony..." She began, but he cut her off again.

"I'm nervous." He said quickly and avoided her eyes.

An awkward silence filled the room and Pepper found herself speechless. Was he nervous of what kissing her entailed? All evidences pointed to the positive answer.

"Hey..." Pepper whispered and stroked his goatee with two fingers. "Did you mean that?"

"What?" He asked back hesitantly.

"The things you've said to me when you came at my office to apologize, but not to apologize."

Tony looked at her and smiled sheepishly, thing he only did when he was around her.

"Of course, Pepper."

Pepper pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck and laughed.

"I'm sorry I threatened to hurl something at your head." She mumbled into his neck.

Tony laughed as well, some of the tension disappearing from his frame.

"Yeah, I know... I shouldn't have mentioned 'I' so much."

"You're doing it again, you know..." She smiled when she heard him whisper 'oh'.

"Pepper?" He asked and she pulled back. "Kiss me like that again."

"What?"

"I said 'kiss me like that again'." He repeated softly.

"Okay..." She accepted.

She cupped his neck and pressed her lips to his, trembling a little. His hand slackened into her hair when she took his lower lip into her mouth again. He felt his hand tremble when she started sucking on his lip, her own lips moist and warm and so damn perfect. After a few seconds of bliss he began kissing her back using the tip of his tongue to lick her lower lip. She gasped and opened her mouth for his tongue. She moved her tongue forward so that it met his, the power in her arms vanishing. She started feeling like a jelly fish and it was a very pleasant feeling. Along with the feel of his tongue, there was his goatee scratching the corners of her mouth. It felt so good... finally... finally.

The door of the bedroom opened suddenly, only to reveal Miss Romanoff standing there, wearing her business outfit.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Stark, Miss Potts." She said with a smirk. "I didn't realize you were... planning your honeymoon."

Tony looked at Pepper and wiped off the saliva left on her lips with his thumb. Pepper shivered again at that and Tony felt that. He smiled at her reaction and then looked over at Natasha.

"We're not planning our honeymoon, at least not just yet." He said with another smile, then looked back at Pepper, who was blushing scarlet. "Though I really think we could use a vacation. What do you say, Pepper?" He asked.

"Oh, I... I don't know. I'm out of job right now and until I won't figure out-"

"I will take that as a yes." Tony smirked and winked at Natasha who looked like she knew how much in love they were. "You still haven't taken up on my offer, Pepper. Venice, Cipriani? It's a really good place to relax and be healthy, you know..."

"I know, Tony. I'll think about it." She promised and kissed him on his cheek, proving her domination over him to Natasha.

"Promise?" He asked happily.

"Yes."

He nodded and kissed her cheek in retaliation.

TBC


	2. Washington Ceremony

---

Nick Fury called. He requested that he waited for somebody to pick him up at his front door, saying that he had to talk about something with him. Somewhat pissed off, Tony replied that he wasn't in the mood for talking with him, so the eye-patched guy threatened to put Natasha to kill him if he didn't agree. So he figured it was _that _important.

Oh, so he knew it had to do something with Nick's super secret boy band.

"You can't afford me." He told Fury and shook hands with him. "But you can do me a small favor."

Fury raised his head and looked at Tony.

"Rhodey and I are being honored in Washington, and... we need a presenter."

"I'll see what I can do."

Of course that, in the end everything ended quite well. Senator Stern called him a national tresure, but still, he pressed the pin too hard into the material of his suit that it ended in his skin - his precious skin. Talking about narcissism...

After being done with the ceremony, Tony wasted no time before getting inside of the limousine. Actually, he couldn't wait any other second before seeing his girlfriend - Pepper Potts.

Stuffing his hand into his pocket he searched for his cell. When he found it he pressed long on number one. _Good thing they invented speed-dial. _

"Morning beautiful." He cooed. "Have you had your beauty sleep?"

"Yes, _Tony._" Her voice was slightly raspy and he wanted to smack himself in the head.

"Shit, Pepper. I forgot it's still six am back in California." He mumbled apologetically and closed his eyes tightly.

"Now that I'm awake..." He heard her say. "Listen... I was thinking about what happened, and I really think-"

Tony's pulse jumped when he heard what she was saying. He thought she was having second thoughts about them.

_Oh god... No. Please... _

"Don't say it, Pepper. Please don't..."

"What?" She sounded strangely confused. That confused Tony as well.

He sighed.

"Are you maybe... regretting the fact that we're in a stable-ish relationship?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. That's not what I was trying to say. Not at all." She answered back honestly. "I was thinking about my job, Tony."

"Oh..." He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against his seat. He could see the airport from where they were. "I have been thinking about it as well." He admitted gently, afraid that she was going to question him why.

"And?"

"And... I think Nick's going to want Natasha back because right now she's done with her mission. And you could come back as being my PA. How does it sound?"

She was silent for a moment or two, then spoke.

"It sounds okay, but Tony..."

"Hm?"

"Are you ready to be CEO again? Or do I have to do all the work all by myself again?"

Tony thought about it for a moment, then chuckled.

"Yes, Pepper. I think the two of us will handle it better together."

"Sure." Pepper agreed gently.

"Dinner at my place at seven o'clock." He said and waited for an answer. When none came, he asked. "What? Do you have plans tonight?"

"No." Pepper laughed. "I thought you would be tired after your flight."

"Tired, not tired. Hell with it. I'm never too tired for you." He acknowledged. "Not since, well... you know."

"Yes, Tony, I know. I'll come."

"You'll come, Pepper?" He couldn't resist to ask her. After all, he was still Tony Stark.

Pepper blushed harder than ever at the other end of the phone and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead to temper down the sudden warmth that engrossed her.

"I will _come_ to dinner, Mr. Stark."

"Agreed, Miss Potts." He said quickly and smiled to himself. He heard Pepper close the phone and he returned it back to his pocket just in time before Happy opened the door for him.

"You sure know how to drive fast, Hap." He said and put his branded sunglasses on.

"Learned from the best, sir." The chauffeur admitted with a big grin, and Tony had to smirk at that one.

"Good thing I hired people who know how to stroke my ego, right Happy?"

"Yes, sir." Happy said, then whispered. "Not just your ego, sir."

Tony turned around and watched Happy from behind his sunglasses. Hearing those words infuriated Tony, but he kept his calm demeanor.

"Not anymore, Hogan. I'm a one lady's man now."

"I'm going to bring your luggage right now, sir, and we can leave."

Tony turned around and started walking towards his private jet, still half angry about that affirmation.

**TBC**


	3. A Kiss For Your Humble Servant

"Sir..."

"What do you want?"

"We're getting ready to land in two minutes. You need to put your seat belt on."

"Really?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought this was my plane, after all. Who in hell thought rules should be existent on this damn plane?"

"You did, sir."

Tony snorted. "Did I?"

"Well, there's your signature and stamp on that piece of paper, so it must be true."

"Brilliant." He muttered.

He had just been disturbed by one of the flight attendants - Rose, or what's her name - in order to get ready for the landing. Still pissed off about Happy's commentary, he'd poured himself a drink while he pondered the situation of his 10 years' old friend, chauffeur and bodyguard.

He was angry and partially hurt about his commentary. _Not just your ego, sir. _What? Did he had to comment on his sex life? Because honestly, he couldn't remember the last time Happy had driven him home, or anywhere else for that matter - with a woman. Was it before Afghanistan, _yes. _He'd changed since then. Why didn't he notice like some other people did.

Because - oh, right, because he was still Tony fucking Stark.

---

"I do hope you know what you're doing." Rhodey commented as he watched his friend arrange a small table on his terrace. He watched as Tony brought from inside his mansion a vase with a single red rose in it, and wanted to laugh. He thought it was weird. In his opinion, his friend's behavior from the last few days had been disturbing in a quite compelling way. Why in God's name did Tony Stark kiss his long-time friend and trusted woman - Pepper Potts - he didn't quite know. But as he watched with how much delicacy and patience he was arranging that table he realized the true reason.

"You're in love with her."

Rhodey wanted to smirk when he saw his friend flinch momentarily.

"You must be more specific." Tony said and kept his eyes glued to the rose in the vase.

"With _her_."

"Who's 'her'?" Tony asked and waggled his eye-brows at Rhodey. "Cause I know you're not referring to any of my beautiful cars or inventions."

"Do you actually call your cars a 'her'?" Rhodey asked incredulously.

"Why, sometimes."

"You're such a nerd."

"Thank you. That flattered me."

"Obviously."

"I want you to leave. Now." Tony said and scratched at his hair with his right hand. He leaned with one hand on the table and looked at Rhodey expectantly.

"Have plans for tonight?"

"Oh, how funny. You've noticed that."

"I have. I'll leave now, just one more thing."

"Hm?" Tony asked and smirked.

"Don't rush into anything."

"Right." Tony whispered promptly. "Thank you mom."

"You're very welcome. See you around."

"Yeah..."

---

Pepper Potts showed up at her boyfriend's doorstep at 7:03. Tony opened the door for her and smiled.

"I said seven o'clock."

"It is seven o'clock." Pepper said and moved past him.

Tony took a moment to look her over. She was wearing a knee-length red dress with black stilettos, and of course, the back of her stilettos were painted in red. Evil woman that owned his both hearts.

"I thought you weren't coming." He admitted as he helped her out of her black coat.

"I'm here now." She whispered and faced him.

Tony lost his breath for a long moment at the sight of her. She looked really good in red, he thought. Without wasting another moment he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers into a open-mouthed kiss. Pepper froze for a second before kissing him back. She was getting used to kissing him and it was getting really addicting.

"Right..." He said as he pulled back from their intimate, gentle kiss. He smiled awkwardly and bit on his lower lip, the nervousness returning in the lower part of his belly. "I made us dinner."

"I thought you didn't know how to cook." Pepper acknowledged softly while he steered her towards the general direction of the terrace.

"Just so you know it took me two hours this time." He admitted and grinned at her.

Pepper smiled at him, remembering what had happened last time.

"Mentioning that..." She started. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me you were going to die."

Tony's heart rose in his throat and he had to clear his throat in order to regain his voice.

"As I said, I will formally apologize in a few seconds." He lead her to the table and pulled out the chair for her. "By the way, are you trying to seduce me tonight?"

"Pardon?" Pepper asked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Tony chuckled and stroked his goatee. Pepper wondered how it would feel like if he would kiss her on her neck...

"Well... you're wearing red." He said. "Don't get me wrong."

Pepper just smiled shyly.

"I love red. Obviously." He said and pointed at her red hair. She giggled.

"What?" Tony asked and cupped her cheek. "Do you think I'm joking over here, Potts?"

"A little, yes."

Tony pressed his hand to his chest and pretended to look offended.

"You wound me."

Pepper didn't say anything. She just stared at the starry night and at the candle that flickered gently. She really thought he'd put a lot of soul into making everything right, so she wanted to do it his way. For that night - at least.

"Okay..." He trailed off after a couple of seconds. "I'm gonna go inside and bring the food, and I'll apologize right away."

Pepper smiled and fidgeted with the hem of her dress until he came from inside, holding a tray with two plates. He set the first plate in front of her and she smiled unknowingly. He'd done it again. He had cooked for her. Tony Stark cooked for her.

"I hope the look on your face isn't disgust." He mumbled and sat down opposite of her.

"You cooked spaghetti." She whispered and stared at her plate in amazement. It didn't just look wonderful, it even smelled wonderful, and the little details made her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Yeah, I thought so myself." Tony smiled and looked at her hopefully. "I did it the right way, right?"

"There's one way to find out." She said and took her fork.

The first mouthful was delicious. She had never tasted better spaghetti in her whole life. Oh, so maybe she was exaggerating things just a little bit, but the whole fact was some kind of amazing. Tony Stark did not cook for a random woman.

"So..." He cleared his throat nervously. "Does it tingle your senses?"

"Oh, yes..." Pepper trailed off and pushed inside of her mouth more spaghetti.

"Good." Tony murmured and sighed contentedly. "By the way... concerning the fact that I haven't told you I was dying, I'm thoroughly sorry. I was trying to tell you, but something inside of me wouldn't let me."

"I thought something was wrong with you when we came back from Monaco." She whispered when she finished her spaghetti. "I mean... I haven't ever seen you so quiet."

"And I wanted to tell you when I came to your office, but again, you didn't _let _me. You basically told me to 'fuck off'." He whispered, kind of hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"That you are." He murmured playfully and leaned back into his chair. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just a glass of water, thank you."

Tony complied quickly and ran into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water.

"A kiss for your humble servant?" He demanded and leaned closer to her.

"Of course."

Pepper grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him full on his lips. She trembled again and again when he opened his mouth and kissed her back, his lips just this side of warm and gentle. When he backed away he felt dizzy and had to grasp the back of her chair in order to stay upright.

**TBC**


End file.
